erfandomcom-20200215-history
From Here to Paternity
"From Here to Paternity" is the seventeenth episode of the thirteenth season of ER. It first aired on NBC on February 22, 2007. It was written by Viril Williams and directed by Lesli Linka Glatter. It has the ER staff working to help a family trapped in a blizzard while trying to find a missing member of the family. Samantha Taggart makes a hard decision regarding son Alex. Plot Sam is not in a good mood because of Alex. She is thinking of sending him away at a school for at-risk teens. Kovač, Morris, and Sam treat Mario Dustin, a 42-year-old ex-con who has been shot in the chest, along with Donnie, another injured man, and Mario's son Junior. Ray treats a man with a broken nos Short summary Sam considers sending her embittered son Alex to a school for at-risk teens. A blizzard moves into Chicago as the staff of ER work on a family that was trapped in the snow for days as others try to find the missing family member. Pratt deals with a gang shooting case involving a father covering his son for the shooting. Luka and Abby make secret wedding plans, but it may not be so secret anymore. Gates is forced to go on a family emergency when his father is involved in a bar fight. Characters *Luka Kovač *Samantha Taggart *Greg Pratt *Abby Lockhart *Tony Gates *Archie Morris *Neela Rasgotra *Ray Barnett Quotes Dr. Gregory Pratt: You want me to talk to this dude because I'm black. Dr. Archie Morris: Well, yeah. I mean, you are black, aren't you? Dr. Gregory Pratt: That's wrong, Morris. Dr. Archie Morris: What? We do this all the time! If I had a pregnant girl, I might get Abby. Big Croatian, Kovac. Dr. Gregory Pratt: I didn't come to you with my autistic Irish kid. Dr. Archie Morris: You could've! You should've! ______________________________________ her engagement Dr. Abby Lockhart: If you tell anyone, I'll kill you. Hope Bobeck: excitedly Dr. Abby Lockhart: Do you hear me? Kill you, as in dead. Got it? _____________________________________ Mae Lee Park: I've heard a lot about you. Dr. Neela Rasgotra: Great. All good, I hope. Dr. Dustin Crenshaw: More or less. We left out the part about you being our unwanted ER stepchild. _____________________________________ Hope: (slamming her locker door) I knew it! Abby: (startled) What? Hope: You're getting married. Abby: Am not! Hope: Well, why are you looking in the wedding mags? Abby: Because they're... they're... they're... there! Hope: And why were you asking all the wedding cake questions earlier? Abby: I was... I was curious. Hope: Okay, fine. Look me in the eyes and tell me you're not getting married. Abby: No! Hope: Why not? Abby: Because that's stupid. (contemplates that thought, then looks into Hope's eyes)I am not getting married. (she looks away) Hope: You looked away. I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! ______________________________________ Hope: Hey, is Kovac going on vacation? Morris: Yeah. A little romantic getaway, I guess. Hope: They're getting married. I just knew it! Abby was asking a patient about wedding cakes this morning,and that getaway smacks of honeymoon. Morris: Have you met Abby Lockhart? Not exactly the marrying kind! Hope: We're female--we're all the marrying kind. I can smell a wedding a mile away, Archie. It's like a sixth sense. ______________________________________ Morris: Hey. (he hands Luka a slip of paper) Angie's number. I gave her the heads up. She's expecting your call. Luka: Thanks, Archie! Morris: Said she had some great family resort hook ups; fun for the gremlin, swimming with dolphins, water slides... Luka: We might not be bringing the gremlin. Morris: Oh, a little kick start to the old postpartum love life! I feel ya, big guy! Alright!Category:Episodes Category:Season 13